The Rush
by JamieSTAR
Summary: The new Clans, Oceanclan, Marshclan, Rapidclan and Deltaclan are starting to become some of the strongest clans ever. But when a single storm threatens to ruin everything, it's up to three little cats to save the clans. Rate T- Just in case.
1. The Beginning

* * *

In the darkness of the forest, many cats were lost; without a home, without a family and without much to live for. Until one day, they came out of the darkness, and stepped into a world filled with light. There was a lake, which was so wide you couldn't see were it ended. The surviving cats called this an ocean. That day, the four clans were made. Oceanclan lived on the beach; they drank salt water and could catch fish better than any other cat. Marshclan lived near the forest, in a wet, muddy area. These cats were skilled at being quite and stalking their slimy prey. Rapidclan lived near the river that had created a gorge. They were as fast as the wind, and were the only cats skilled enough to catch a rabbit. Deltaclan lived mostly on land and in the thin forest, but they were skilled at fighting and could leap from island to island with ease. All these cats could do something their ancestor thought would be crazy, they could swim. Most cats swam very well. All these cats had the same ancestor that watched over them now, in the island in the sky. That was Islandclan. Islandclan was filled with many secrets, that the cats would need to see to believe. As the end of these wonderful clans becomes closer and closer, three cats will rise above them all and lead the clans to their true home.

* * *


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**Deltaclan**

**L**eader- Morningstar- Light gold she-cat with powerful hind legs

**D**eputy- Cloudstorm- White tom with dark gray markings and paws (mate with Pinkstripe)

**M**edicine cat- Flowersong- Pale yellow she-cat with a very calm and soothing voice

**W**arriors:

Snakeclaw- Muscular, dark brown tom with dark green eyes (Mate with Roseheart)

_Apprentice- Sharkpaw_

Owltooth- Thin light brown tabby tom with large blue eyes

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Emberflash- Rusty red she-cat with one white paw

Rivervine- Silvery-blue she-cat with misty blue eyes and a jet-black front-left paw

Ashtree- Tall, slim, dark gray tom with dark brown paws (Mate with Goldenriver)

Weaslefur- Slim, brown tom with darting black eyes

Pinkstripe- Proud, sandy colored she-cat with almost pinkish paws (Mate with Cloudstorm)

Storkleg- Off white tom with long legs that have red markings

_Apprentice- Zebrapaw_

Moonshadow- Black she-cat with purplish tabby markings (Mate with Fallenoak)

Rainstorm- Dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice- Cloverpaw_

Fallenoak- light brown tabby tom with extremely short legs (Mate with Moonshadow)

_Apprentice- Orangepaw_

Tigereye- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

Horsefoot- Brown tom with white paws and muzzle (Mate with Leafwind)

**A**pprentices:

Dustpaw- Dark gray tom with black eyes

Zebrapaw- Black and white striped tom that can run at high speeds

Orangepaw-Red-orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloverpaw- Light brown she-cat with shining green eyes

Sharkpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes and extra long teeth

**Q**ueens:

Goldenriver- a light golden she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mate with Ashtree)

_Kits- Fernkit and Aquakit_

Roseheart- pinkish red she-cat with white underbelly and paws (Mate with Snakeclaw)

_Kits- Cheetahkit, Bushkit and Olivekit_

Leafwind- Dappled gray and brown she-cat (Mate with Horsefoot)

_Kits- Butterflykit and Honeykit_

**E**lders:

Mousewhisker- gray she-cat with long whiskers

Birdflight- Bluish gray tom with high-pitched voice

Forestfur- black she-cat with green eyes

* * *

This is just the allegiance for Deltaclan, I still need a least a leader, deputy and a few warrriors/apprentices for Oceanclan, Rapidclan and Marshclan. If you want your cat to be in my story, please tell me their name, rank, clan and a little bit of their appearance. Thank you! Everyone who sends a cat will win a free badge showing the clan that your cat is in! D 


	3. The Beetle

**Sorry about the short chapter, it was only a prologue so that I could have a starting point. Hopefully this chapter will have more action.**

* * *

**The Beetle**

It was a normal day in greenleaf in Deltaclan camp. The camp was on a large island with many trees around the area. The camp was guarded with thick, spiny, weed-like plants. The plants guarded around a small hallow, with den for each level of cats in the clan dug into the wall. The nursery was in the back corner, and was make of a group of bramble. The roof was leafy to keep out rain, but sunlight still shinned in. There was a small cave near the back that the queens were to take their kits if there was an emergency.

Inside the cave, there were tunnels. These tunnels had a small entrance that only a kit could fit through, but they grew wider and stretched on for miles around. Cheetahkit and her brother Bushkit were exploring a new tunnel they had just found this morning. Their sister, Olivekit, was still sleep with their mother, Roseheart. "Come on, Bushkit!" Cheetahkit called as she started going farther down the tunnel. "Are you going to look at that moss thing all day?" Bushkit was looking at a clump of moss, with a beetle on it that he had never seen before. It was dark red, with brown spots on it's back. Bushkit loved to look at bugs, he even had his own spot of sand in the nursery were he drew a drawing each bug he saw.

"I'm coming!" He called. The scared the bug and it flew onto Bushkit's nose, leaving a weird goop in it's place. "Eww." Bushkit wiped his paw on his nose and walked down into the tunnel.

Cheetahkit was wandering down a smaller part of the tunnel. The walls were getting tighter, and tighter. Cheetahkit was having a hard time moving, until she saw an opening at the end. A weird light glowed from inside the cave. She raced forward to get to the light faster. She was just about to enter when… BAM! Cheetahkit was too big to fit through, and she was stuck!

"Bushkit!" She called, "Bushkit! Help me!" Cheetahkit couldn't hear her brother's paw steeps, and she started to worry that he had forgotten her. Cheetahkit whimpered a little, then a tear ran down her cheek. Soon she was crying like a new born kit for it's mother. "Bushkit! Mother! Someone! Help…" She was crying so much that her voice was hoarse.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her tail. Something had her tail in its teeth, but what ever was biting her wasn't holding on tight enough to hurt her.

"Bushkit? Bushkit is that you?" Cheetahkit asked, her tears stopped flowing, but her face was still red. Bushkit pulled harder and harder, until… POP! Cheetahkit tumbled out onto her brother.

"Watch it, you big fur ball!" Bushkit said, pushing Cheetahkit of him. "Sometimes you are such a cry baby! What in the name of Islandclan were you doing?"

"Look in there!"

Bushkit suck his head into the entrance of the cave. Inside he saw millions of glowing worm-like pods that were hanging from the ceiling. Bushkit had seen a lot of bug kits, but he had never seen anything like this.

"We have to tell mom!" Bushkit said turning to face Cheetahkit.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "This could be our own special spot. If we tell mom, she might not let us explore any more! Why in the world would we tell mom?"

Bushkit though about it for a minute. Telling mom could mean that they couldn't play in the caves any more, but those eggs could be important. "We should still tell her..." Bushkit started to leave the tunnel. In his mind he has a map of the tunnels, which he was planning to write out in the sand somewhere. He went outside, and Cheetahkit was chasing behind him, begging him not to tell. Olivekit had just woken up, and yawned loudly. "Good morning, Bushkit." She said sleepily, "Were you and Cheetahkit in the caves again? Did you find anything cool?" Bushkit just nodded as he went to talk to Roseheart. "Hello Bushkit. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great mom." He said, "Me and Cheetahkit were in the caves and-" Cheetahkit came dashing out of the cave, hollering to Roseheart. "Don't listen to Bushkit!" She said. The two kits started talking at once. Soon Cheetahkit's voice grew louder and louder. Bushkit tried to keep his voice level, with young Fernkit and Aquakit still sleeping, but soon he lost his patient and started talking almost as loudly as Cheetahkit.

The shouting stopped when Cheetahkit and Bushkit heard Goldenriver's kits starting to cry. Roseheart gave the two siblings a harsh glare before going over to Goldenriver to help calm the kits down. "Nice moves, mouse brains." Olivekit said before walking off to one of the tunnels to explore the underground pond.

"Thanks a lot, Cheetahkit." Bushkit hissed, "Now I'm going to get in trouble for you stupidity!"

"_My_ stupidity!" Cheetahkit hissed in a whisper, "_You're_ the one who had to tell mom!"

"Telling mom was the right thing to do. Now we're both just going to accept the punishment." Even when he was in trouble, Bushkit always managed to stay cool and be responsible. Cheetahkit really admired that.

Roseheart walked back to her nest, where her kits were sitting. Fernkit and Aquakit were finally asleep again, but Goldenriver was still annoyed with Cheetahkit and Bushkit. "What were you two thinking!" Roseheart hissed quietly, "You knew there where two sleeping kits and you just came in and started shouting. I can't believe how rude my kits could have been! I hope Morningstar can teach you something!" Morningstar walking into the nursery right on cue. She had a calm look on her face, clearly hiding all emotion.

"Hello Roseheart." She said calmly, "I heard that you kits were making a bit of a commotion in her." She glanced over to Cheetahkit and Bushkit. "You two should have know better than to shout when other kits are sleeping. What was all the yelling about?" Bushkit looked over to Cheetahkit, wanting to make her feel better. He knew he had to tell his leader, but wanted to get his sister's OK. Cheetahkit meet his eyes for only a second and nodded her head.

"Well, Morningstar," Bushkit said nervously, "We were in the cave, exploring in the tunnels you found... There was this cavern with these pods of light in them. I-I don't know what they are..." "There were thousands!" Cheetahkit said, a little bit louder than she meant. She ducked her head in embarrassment. Luckily, Fernkit only stirred and Aquakit was still sleeping peacefully. Bushkit finally gathered the courage to tell his leader the most horrifying part. He looked up to face Morningstar, his eyes were filled with fear. "I... I... I think they were eggs."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun! What will Morningstar think of this news? And what will happen when all those eggs hatch? Find out next chapter! Please R&R!**


	4. Discovery

**Welcome back to the world of Deltaclan!**

* * *

**Discovery**

"Eggs?" Morningstar had never heard of anything so strange. What would so many eggs be doing in underground caves?

"Yes, yes!" Cheetahkit was so excited. Who knew telling someone was this much fun! "They looked really weird, Bushkit might know something about him, 'cause he writes all this stuff about bugs in his sand dairy."

"It's not a dairy, it's a scientific journal." Bushkit said, trying to act smarter than he really was. "I've never seen anything like it… but I know they must be eggs." The young tom walked over to his spot in the sand. He started to draw the beetle he had seen when he was looking at the moss. Nobody was really taking any notice of his drawings, except Morningstar.

"Bushkit, Cheetahkit," Morningstar said over her shoulder as she was walking out of the nursery, "you two better come with me to see Flowersong. She might know more about this." The two kits fallowed their leader over to the medicine cat's den.

"Hello Morningstar, what brings you here today?" Flowersong was feeding Cloverpaw some herbs so she could heal from falling off the top of the Star tree. Her mentor, Rainstorm was in her with her apprentice, hoping that she would get better.

"Well, Flowersong," Morningstar said, looking over to the two kits, "these two have made in interesting discover, and we were hoping we could talk to you about it." She glanced over to Rainstorm. "Alone."

"Oh, sorry," the dark gray she-cat said, dipping her head, "I'll go… hunt." When Rainstorm left the cave, Cloverpaw was fast asleep.

"Now, what was that you wanted to tell me?" Flowersong looked over to Bushkit, who she knew would have the most important information.

"Well… we were exploring the caves in the nursery, and Cheetahkit found this cavern…" Bushkit started off the story. "The cave was filling with thousand of glowing pods…" Cheetahkit continued, "Bushkit thinks that they were some sort of…" Bushkit finished, "Eggs…"

"I see…" Flowersong seemed confused, she had never heard of anything this bizarre in her life. "Are you sure you aren't making this up?"

"No, no!" Bushkit exclaimed, he hated being thought of as a liar. "I can bring you some of the pods, and I'll try to catch on of the bugs I saw!"

"Bugs?" Cheetahkit questioned, "You never told us about any bugs. What did they look like?" Bushkit started drawing the bug in the dirt with his right claw. "That's what I was looking at on the moss. I think it might be the parent of some of the eggs."

Flowersong just nodded her head, and told the kits to bring back some of the eggs and possibly one of the bugs. When the kits had left, Flowersong told Morningstar, "Bushkit has a great potential of being a medicine cat."

"That's just what I was thinking." Morningstar replied. The kits were going to be apprenticed sometime in the next half moon, and Morningstar knew that Bushkit had to be a medicine cat apprentice; it would be perfect for him.

x

* * *

x 

In the caves, Bushkit was trying to remember the map he had made inside his head when they were leaving the caves. "I think we make a left turn here… no, no, your other left!" The two walked for a mile until they found the cave. Another on of the bugs Bushkit had seen was flying out of the cave. "Catch it!" He cried, as he failed to catch it himself. Cheetahkit on the other hand, caught the bug with easy, only breaking it's neck, keeping the rest of the body perfect for Bushkit to study.

"Hey Bushkit, Cheetahkit, is that you guys down here?" Olivekit was calling from down the hallway of earth. She came down to where the other kits were slowly. "I heard about the bug thing you guys found. I miss out on everything fun!"

"Stop whining and help us collect these pods." Cheetahkit said. Bushkit dug around the entrance of the cave to make it bigger. Then the three kit when inside.

The cavern seemed to go on forever. The pods of light were easy to remove, and the kits had at least ten to bring back to Flowersong. They left the cave and Bushkit picked up the dead bug and they left the caves.

x

* * *

x 

Back at the medicine cat's den, Cloverpaw was up and felling better. Flowersong had just given her a splint, and told her to be careful in training, before the young apprentice left. When Bushkit, Cheetahkit and Olivekit walked in; they laid the pods down in front of Flowersong.

"You're right Bushkit," she said, "These are eggs." Carefully, the medicine cat cracked open one of the pods. A small bug that looked exactly like the beetle Cheetahkit had killed spilled out, along with some stick clear goop. "Ew." Olivekit meowed quietly, as some of the goop spilled onto her paw. "And this bug defiantly laid this egg." Flowersong continued, "The question is, how are these millions of eggs going to effect the clan?"

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
